


Curiosity Damaged the Dave

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is too curious for his own good and under estimates Rose's ability to gross him out.</p>
<p>Accepting more requests!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Damaged the Dave

“Just tell me!” Dave said, practically whining. 

“Dave I am not answering your question.” You reply back in retaliation. 

“What if I word it differently?”

“No, David”

“That’s not my name.”

You sigh, knowing fully well that isn’t your brother’s name. If he intended on being annoying and prying into your personal life, you were prepared to fight back. Ask him the same questions, be just as annoying- no. That wasn’t your style.

A thought passes through your mind and a smile crosses your lips. 

“Oh brother dear, you’d care to know about my sex life?”

“Yeah I mean you’ve been with her for like 2 years now and I was just wondering if you, y’know-”

“Did the sideways tango with Kanaya? Or perhaps “bunped” nasties with her? What way were you going to word it this time?”

“Rose just tell me the deets.” Dave didn’t find your approach amusing; perfect.

“If you must know, many a time have I found myself alone with Miss. Maryam. Our piles of clothes casting shadows at a hand of her flawless, luminescent skin.” You replied calmly, noting Dave’s slight look of uncomfort. 

“So little has Rose got the old cherry popped? I-”

“Dave I was yet done with supplying you with all the juicy details. Don’t you want to hear the story described in great detail of how your little sister went down on her sexy troll girlfriend? Perhaps the tale of my first experience with cunnilingus would peak your interest more? Maybe-”

“Ew. TMI sis.” Dave stuck out his tongue, completely breaking his usual poker face. “Way too much information” He turned to leave the room the two were in.

“I’m open to any other questions that curious mind of yours has!” You call out to him, smiling and very pleased with yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
